The Fool
by msashlyjudd8
Summary: Adam is in love with Kurt, who is in love with Blaine.


Authors Note: This is something I wrote during season 4, when Adam was still in the picture. I never put it up, because I didn't know how to finish it. Inspiration struck and here is the finished product. This is a song fic. A beautiful song called "The fool" By Lee Ann Womack. I don't own Glee or the song, obviously. enjoy.

* * *

Adam's POV

If someone had told me three years ago that this would be my life, I would have thought they were crazy. But, as I walk in the doors of William McKinley High school in search of one Blaine Anderson, I wondered exactly how this became my life.

Just three years ago I was fresh faced off an airplane from England. I was every bit the wide eyed tourist, seeing the bright lights of New York City for the first time. The awe and excitement of the city quickly gave way to cramped apartments, overly ambitious class schedules, and the hustle and bustle that is New York.

Three years later I am finally comfortable in my skin, and I fancy myself a true New Yorker. Classes don't seem so daunting and the subway has become one of my favorite parts of the city. Adam's Apples was an Idea I came up with as a sophomore. It was surprisingly easy to find others like myself; People who liked to sing. It didn't matter what kind of music.

_**You don't know me but I know who you are**_  
_**Mind if I sit down?**_  
_**Do I look familiar if I don't well I should**_  
_**I'm sure you've seen me around**_

The halls of the unfamiliar high school were mostly empty. Once in a while a brightly dressed cheerleader would bustle by. I hadn't really come up with a plan to find Blaine once I got here. But, I knew from all the times Kurt talked to Blaine that their glee practice was between three and four. The clock on the wall read 3:30, so all I had to do was find the choir room.

_**I know you've probably heard my name**_  
_**though we've not been introduced**_  
_**I'm the fool in love with the fool**_  
_**who's still in love with you**_

I saw Kurt Hummel for the first time at the Winter Showcase. The whole school was a buzz about an incoming freshman. Her name was Rachel Berry and she had just led her high school glee club to a National Title; and she was about to take NYADA by storm. Being a responsible leader of the Adams Apples, I lead my group into the winter showcase to see if this freshman was all hype, or if she had real talent.

Turns out, Rachel Berry was as talented as everyone said she was. However, she wasn't what most people remembered about that night. Kurt Hummel was a surprise to everyone. His Solo was both heart wrenching, and stunning. I remember thinking that someone had either hurt him terribly or he was an amazing actor. The emotion he conveyed in the song was astounding.

A month later, word got around that Kurt Hummel had gotten into NYADA. Nobody was surprised. And as I walked through the student center one morning, I almost jumped for joy when, Kurt Hummel, was reading my Adams Apples Poster. It was going to easier than I thought to convince him to join us.

_**If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink**_  
_**I've got something to say**_  
_**It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep**_  
_**I heard him call out your name**_

Turning down yet another empty hallway, I spotted a young man standing at his locker. He wore a red and white Letterman jacket. I figured I could ask him where I could find the choir room.

"Excuse me," I said politely, "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the choir room?"

The boy turned with a friendly smile, as he shoved his locker closed.

"The choir room… Are you joining the Glee club?" He asked, as he motioned for me to fallow him down the hall.

"No, I'm actually looking for someone. You wouldn't happen to know Blaine Anderson would you?"

Immediately the boy's smile fell; eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I know Blaine. Why are you looking for him? Who are you?" He was clearly protective of Blaine for some reason.

"My name is, Adam Crawford," I said; holding out my hand. The boy's eyes grew several sizes larger and his whole body froze.

"You-You're Adam?" He stuttered out, "Like, Kurt's Adam?"

_Okay, evidently people here knew who I was._

"I am a friend of Kurt's, yes," I replied, "Can I ask...would you mind if I asked your name?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "I'm sorry. My name is Sam Evens. It's nice to meet you, but you should know that Blaine is my best friend. If you are here to cause trouble, then you can just leave now."

"No, no… Sam I..."

"I mean, I know Blaine hurt Kurt when he cheated, but he has been through enough. I thought they were passed all that. They were becoming friends again. And, at Mr. Schu's non-Wedding..."

"Sam," I cut in, I knew how that sentence ended and I didn't want to be reminded again.

"Sam, I didn't come here to cause trouble. I promise. I came here because, as much as I love Kurt, He is still very much in love with Blaine."

_**This ain't the first time he's done it before**_  
_**and it's hard to face the truth**_  
_**I'm the fool in love with the fool**_  
_**who's still in love with you**_

When Kurt stopped me on the stairs that day and asked me out for coffee, I was elated. Kurt was funny, he could sing, and he had one of the nicest asses I had ever seen. Not to mention he had amazing hair, beautiful eyes, and a dimple on his right cheek that made me want to lick him. I guess you could say we were dating after that. We went for coffee or to dinner and spoke on the phone several times a week.

The one thing about Kurt that always intrigued me was the sadness that almost never left his eyes. We laughed and had a great time together, but in the quiet moments when he thought I wasn't watching; I could see the sadness. Someone had hurt him. I could only assume it was the Ex-boyfriend.

Blaine was a name that always seemed to make it into our conversations. Sometimes when it happened, Kurt would stop in the middle of a sentence almost as if he just realized what he'd said. His eyes would glaze over and he would be lost in his own world for a few seconds; when he came back, he would change the subject.

The first time I tried to kiss Kurt, was a complete disaster. We met after class and went out for and early dinner. I took him to my favorite pizza shop, because nothing could compare to New York Style pizza. We had a great time; we laughed and talked about his crazy roommates, and I think I cried when Kurt told me about naked Brody on his Vintage chairs.

It was one of the best dates I have ever been on. Kurt hadn't mentioned Blaine once the whole night. It was progress, and I couldn't have been happier. Kurt even held my hand as I walked him home. My heart was beating faster as we got to his front door. He turned and squeezed my hand; gave me a shy smile and for a second I thought he might ask me to stay. The loft was empty for a few more hours.

I was ready. Kurt had long since stolen my heart, and it felt like he was finally ready to open up, and let me into his heart. His eyes told me that he wanted me. His hand, still in mine, told me that I needed to make the first move. I took a small step forward, and when Kurt didn't back away, I brought my hand up to wrap along his long elegant neck. Just as our lips were about to touch, I said...

"I feel like I have been waiting for you forever, Kurt."

And then everything went to hell.

Kurt flung himself away from me so forcefully, that his back slammed into his apartment door with a crash. His eyes were wide and tears slid down his face. He looked like a trapped animal.

"Kurt," I said very slowly, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

His chest rose and fell with his rapid breathing; His arms wrapped tightly against his chest. Something had spooked him and I had no idea what I did wrong.

"I- I'm sorry, Adam. I can't do this right now."

Kurt spun around, flung the door open and then slammed it closed behind him. I didn't find out for almost two weeks that I had said, almost word for word, what Blaine said the first time he kissed Kurt. And, then I felt like a major ass.

From then on, Kurt held me at arm's length; metaphorically. We still had coffee, and dinners, and we still spoke on the phone a lot during the week. But there were no more attempts at kissing. Kurt just wasn't ready.

That all changed when Kurt went back to Ohio, for his old choir teachers wedding. Kurt, of course, invited me to come along. We were sort of unofficial boyfriends. But, after much discussion it was decided that I should stay home. Blaine was still very much a part of his glee club friends and apart of his family. He was still Kurt's best friend. I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. I didn't want anyone to think they had to choose a side; Blaine would always be a part of his life.

Kurt left that Friday after a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. I told myself that I didn't have to worry. Kurt and Blaine were just friends.

The day Kurt arrived home from the non-wedding, he was different. I was in class and when I came out, there were four missed calls and two texts from Kurt. I was a little intrigued. Kurt and I already had plans for dinner that night, but it was just after noon and Kurt obviously needed to talk to me.

I called Kurt on the way to the subway station, agreed to meet at my apartment. Half an hour later I made it home and found Kurt sitting in the hallway outside my door. His face lit up when he saw me and immediately he jumped to his feet, pulling me into a tight hug.

_**I know love is a fragile thing**_  
_**and I'm trying hard to make it last**_

"I'll take you to where Blaine is," Sam said. He led me down the hall and through a door into an empty auditorium. It was totally dark, except for one stage light, and one single person sitting at a black piano. For the first time I was seeing Blaine Anderson in person. Sam slapped me gently on the back after nodding to the stage, and then he turned and left.

I had seen Blaine in pictures before, and even in video's that Kurt showed me from their Nationals win. But, as he sat behind the piano playing a simple melody, I couldn't help but think how hansom he was. His white button up and grey sweater vest, was paired with blue jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. Kurt always said Blaine had an old Hollywood look, and preppy style. Even I could admit he was gorgeous.

I stepped forward and sat in one of the empty seats as Blaine began to sing very softly; I couldn't help but be drawn in.

_**But it ain't easy holding on to my dream**_  
_**when he's holding on to the past**_

The minute I opened my apartment door, Kurt's demeanor changed. We were standing there and then suddenly he was kissing me. I wanted to protest; to ask what had changed his mind, but I had waited so long for that kiss, I didn't have the power to stop him. When Kurt started to remove my clothes along with his own, I tried to slow him down. We needed to talk but the desperate little whimper that he made, weakened my resolve.

I wish I could say that the sex was amazing. Or that we were finally on the same page with our relationship. The truth is; the sex was great right up until I noticed bruises on his hips in the shape of hands; Hands that weren't mine. Four parallel scratch marks ran down the length of his back, and there was one dark purple bruise right under his hairline, on the back of his neck.

Kurt's body was full of marks that someone else had put there. It didn't take a genius to know who.

I don't think Kurt will ever know how much that hurt me. The first time we made love was tainted with the memory of the person that he was still in love with.

As Kurt slept next to me; his head buried in my pillow, I tried to feel happy. Kurt finally kissed me. We made love for the first time. I tried to rationalize that they were together one last time, and he had come home to me. I tried to pretend the hickeys on his neck, and the scratches down his back didn't break my heart. I almost let myself believe the lie.

An hour later, running my fingers gently through his hair, I let myself pretend it was my name that he sighed in his sleep; not his ex-boyfriend.

_**Just one more thing before I go**_  
_**I'm not here to put you down**_  
_**you love him and that's a fact**_  
_**Boy I've seen you around**_

The boy at the piano was lost in his own world. His eyes were closed; his head bowed, His fingers moving gracefully over the keys. I didn't recognize the melody that his fingers were making, but it almost felt like an intrusion to watch him play it. You could tell whatever he was thinking he felt deep down to his bones, and I would never understand what it meant even if he tried to tell me. It was fascinating to watch.

As the song slowly came to an end, Blaine reached up with both hands and wiped his eyes. He used the palms of both hands to wipe away the tears, and then he rubbed his hands together. He cleared his throat and then stood from the piano. He started to gather some papers from the top of the piano when he noticed me sitting in the audience.

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone else was in here. Did you need the piano for something?" He asked very politely. He really was gorgeous. His slicked back hair and preppy clothes were very much old Hollywood. Match that with his stunning smile, and it was going to be difficult to hate him.

"Actually, I was looking for you," I replied, as I stood from my seat, "My name is Adam, and you're Blaine Anderson. I believe you know my boyfriend; Kurt Hummel."

To anyone else it would have been funny to watch his eyes widen in shock; to watch his mouth fall open, and his legs give out; landing him back on the piano bench. But to me, he was the boy who held my boyfriend's heart.

"I'm really sorry to barge in like this, but I need to talk to you about a few things. Can I buy you some coffee? Kurt always talks about a place called the Lima Bean."

_**But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand**_  
_**and it's breaking mine in two**_  
_**'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool**_  
_**who's still in love with you**_

Three hours later, I was headed back to the airport and New York.

Blaine turned out to be as charming and sweet as Kurt always said he was. Adam had prepared himself for snarky comments and judgmental glares from the ex-boyfriend, because who wants to talk to the new boyfriend of the one you love? Instead I found curiosity and self-loathing. Blaine, of course, wanted to know why I was in Lima. The answer was simple; I wanted the whole story. How did two people in love end up so far apart? What lead Blaine to another mans bed, when clearly he is deeply in love with Kurt?

Blaine held a lot of sorrow behind his eyes, as he told Adam the events after Kurt moved to New York. What it boiled down to though was; Blaine was lonely. He had achieved all these amazing things- Senior class President, Glee club captain, the second highest GPA in the whole school, and he wanted to share these things with Kurt. Kurt was still very new to the city though, and when Blaine found that Kurt was physically and emotionally unavailable; he found himself becoming very insecure. He longed for the connection that he and Kurt had once shared.

In a moment of weakness, Blaine found himself in bed with Eli. I already knew the rest of the story. Blaine came to New York and cried through their song, and then confessed with tears in his eyes.

_**I'm the fool in love with the fool**_  
_**who's still in love with you**_

When Blaine was done telling his story; I had my own confession to make.

"Thank you for answering my questions, Blaine. But now I need to tell you why I'm really here."

Blaine leaned forward in his chair; curious.

"I love him," I said, "Kurt's funny, and talented and extraordinarily beautiful."

Blaine's face drained of color, as he squeezed his eyes closed; his head dropping forward.

"He is everything I have ever wanted or needed in my life. I can picture myself spending the rest of my life with him."

Blaine flinched with every word I said; like it was physically painful.

"But, none of that matters," I said, waiting for Blaine to finally look me in the eye, "Because he doesn't love me."

My eyes burned as I fought the tears back.

"He still loves you."

Blaine's eyes glossed over, and his face crumbled. Very quickly he covered his face with both hands.

I took a deep breath and discreetly wiped my eyes, and then stood to slip my jacket on.

"You can't give up on him Blaine. I'll do my best to help you when I get home, and when he finally gives in, and admits his true feelings; you have to promise to never hurt him again."

"I promise," Blaine said; tears still shimmering in his beautiful eyes.

* * *

End Note: Let me know what you think?


End file.
